


Heatstrike [Podfic]

by Ravin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Podfic of Heatstrike by GreenPhoenixAuthor's Summary: Will is desperate for an alpha and his friend is ready to help.





	Heatstrike [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heatstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199136) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



Download or stream _Heatstrike_ by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix) from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bVaX_AYG5iRvx0iJGX2TezioZzpefwkM/view?usp=sharing).  
Playtime: 3:29


End file.
